Log 64
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs 11/17/2012 08:14 PM Ratchet has climbed up to the edge of the dome, working on a section of cogs and gears that got hit by more than one stray shot it seems. it is serene, working like this, above everyone else and away from teh hustle and bustle of everthing, and he is quietly taking the panelling apart. Robustus arrives at Iacon in his alt mode, loaded up with supplies for the city. He gets pointed up to the dome by a guard, which causes him to chuckle and drive close by before he calls out over come. "Ratchet, I have those parts you needed." Ratchet turns and smiles once he recognises the voice. Ratchet waves "Over here!" and points to a small strip that should be just big enough for Robustus to land but is close to where he's working. He hops down to join Robustus. Robustus powers up his hover engines and lifts off enough to land on the strip. "Would you mind unloading?" is asked. Ratchet hops down "Sure!" Ratchet starts unloading parts, looking through them as I unload "You got a good haul here. Where'd you find all this?" Robustus chuckles to the question, "I made sure that my clinic is well stocked at all times, all of it walked in through the doors." Ratchet grins "Heh, nicely done. " He finishes unloading shortly, leaving Robustus free to transform as he wants "I suspect spares are going to get harder and harder to come by as the war drags on. " He knows better than to ask how the mech can afford all this - there are things you just don't ask after all. Robustus transforms once everything is off, he stretches slightly and gives a nod, "Which is why a wise mech prepares for such things. It won't do to tell a patient that we simply cannot fix 'em." he points out, "So, need any help with what you are doing?" Ratchet says, "It won't do but in some cases it might become inevitable." Ratchet observs soberly "Its never a good option but we've been taking a pounding." he nods "I'm working on this section here, but there's about four or five spots that seem to have been hit. We're going to have to fix them all if the dome is ever going to work"" Robustus looks around and nods, "So it appears. Perhaps four sets of hands will make quicker work." he notes. Ratchet looks around "Four sets? " He glances at his own, then Robustus's two. "Got any casettes hiding in there?" Robustus chuckles softly and points down to the bottom of the dome as two more individuals arrive. "I came with assitants. The quicker Iacon is safe the better in my reckoning." Ratchet chuckles as well "Good thinking my friend. Invite your friends up and we'll get 'em working. Anything you want to tackle? I'm working on seeing how much I can salvage from the actual cogworks. Robustus gestures to the other two to come up. "I believe that the bigger cogs will need a couple of us to work on them, so how about I assist you and they work together." Ratchet nods "Sounds like a plan. I suspect you're right. " Ratchet knows that working together will make things easier, faster and better, as that way work will be more secure. "Lets crack this then. " he turns to the panel he had just taken off. "I just got started. How have you been keeping?" Robustus kneels down to look at the cogworks intently and hms softly, "I've been well, quite busy at the clinic." he replies, a tap of his finger on his forearm and it pops open in order for him to access a multitool. Ratchet Ratchet in the mean time sprays some lubricant on one of the larger, jammed and burned cogs "This is going to take two of us to lift off." He observes, trying to get any movement in the nut for now. "Yeah lots of injuries. Too many. Too many fatalities too. " Robustus notices the issue with the nut and leans down to rap the multitool against it before he clamps down on it and begins to pull /hard/. "Nrrrrrr." Ratchet Ratchet joins Robustus in trying to get it to move, seeing it move slightly and spraying on more lubricant as it slowly shrieks and groans as it moves a tiny amount. "They got that one good." he pushs against the bolt with his multitool, moving it in the opposite direction and puts his body weight into it. Robustus adds his own weight to it as well, "No kidding." he huffs. Screech... creak.. finally it gives and rotates slowly. "There we go." Ratchet cheers softly "Great! " he sprays on yet more lube, hoping to make things easier, as he turns the bolt "Good workout" He huffs. Robustus laughs at that, "I could think of better ways to get a workout." he moves over to t he other side to start pulling the bolt out once the nut is fully clear. Ratchet grins and nods "Yeah so can I. Damn there were some beautiful femmes around a few cycles ago. " Robustus looks curious now as you mention that. "You don't say." he checks the bolt to see if the nut is free yet by pulling lightly upon it. Ratchet nods. "yeah. Hey, a mech can look, right? " he watches the nut come off freely now. "I got some spares. Might be better to replace that one, make things easier next time." He can see the nut is getting slowly stripped despite their best efforts not to. Robustus pulls the bolt out half way and looks up, "Of course you can look. Another matter if you get up the bearings to talk to them." he notes, "So you ready to pull this out?" Ratchet snorts and shakes his head gently. "Yup, lets do this. On the count of three?" He moves to one side of the cog, getting under it and supporting it as best as he can, getting ready to lift it. Robustus nods and takes hold of it as well, knees bent. "One. Two. And three." on three he lifts with all his might. Soft huffs of effort coming out of the mech as he powers the heavy cog up. Ratchet lifts with all his might too, on three. He can hear his fans whirring as he strains to lift it, and motions his head to the ledge a little further along. "If we put it there, we dont' ahve to lift it or pick it up. So how long are you here for?" Robustus moves to where you indicate, glad to let it down once it is in place. "As long as you need us." he replies. Ratchet smiles gratefully "Thank you. We can use the help. And I can use the company. " Robustus smiles back, "Quite welcome. Now then, let's see if one of the cogs I brought along will work to replace this one hm?" Ratchet nods "Yeah maybe that big one I rolled off you?" He grins "it was heavy enough." Robustus inclines his head and moves toward it, "Count of three as before." he notes. Ratchet gets a grip on the cog, glad its not laying flat and nods "One...two...Three" he lifts trying to keep it smooth and even. Robustus goes on three, moving along with you to get it into place. Slowly lowering it into place. With a huff he slides the bolt into place. "Nut is all yours Ratchet." Ratchet Grins "You saying i'm nuts?" he starts turning the nut onto the bolt, enjoying the easy cameraderie. he nods though, "thank you." Robustus laughs at that turn of phrase. "So you going to tell me any names of who you were enjoying the view of.. or is it a secret?" Ratchet shakes his head "if I knew their names, I'd give them to you. But I don't. Hell, probably never see them again." he adds, slightly pessimistic. "After all, lot of bots moving around right now." Robustus nods his head, "True." he agrees, "Maybe I'll introduce you to the femme medic I have working for me." he teases lightly Ratchet perks up for just a moment before showing a more neutral visage "Ah, she'd probably be busy too." He points out, tightening the bolt, glad this went a lot easier, before hooking up the electrics to the mechanism again for testing. Robustus smiles to that, "Maybe." he agrees as he helps with the hook up. The other two have been busy as well, having installed a smaller cog nearby. "Want to do a drink after this is done?" Ratchet nods "Sounds great." he looks over "Know anywhere good to get a drink around here?" he asks, curious as to Robustus's hangouts. You say, "Other than the inn inside of Iacon there's nothing too close." Ratchet nods "then we can go back to my quarters if you want? Got some nice high grade." Robustus chuckles, "If you just didn't say you look at femmes I'd swear you were hitting on me Ratchet." he finishes and smiles, "But sure, I could go for some. Shall we move on to the next one?" Ratchet he tests out the mechanism, glad when this section at least functions . He chuckles softly "Yeah I guess it did sound like a pickup line. " He glances over at Robustus, amused that that was his perception. Robustus has already moved over to the next section to look at the wiring and such, his tone still teasing, "You'd be happy to know you are the first mech to do so, joking or otherwise." Ratchet chuckles "Then I'm sorry it didn't come from someone hot and whoever your type is." he decides, amused by the entire exchange. he looks over at the wiring, trying to decide waht is salvageable and decides not to skimp out on this and replace anythign with any doubt.